Clear
clear (クリア)là một utaite cực kì nổi tiếng, gây ấn tượng với người hâm mộ bởi chất giọng mạnh mẽ, khả năng ngân cao rõ ràng và trong trẻo. Anh đã hát lại rất nhiều bài hát VOCALOID, và được xem như giọng ca của Kaito, thể hiện qua hình đại diện của anh ấy trong các video của Nico. Anh là bạn thuở nhỏ với nero; họ sống trong cùng một căn hộ. clear thường cộng tác cùng wotamin và nero, tạo thành các cặp “clewota” và “cleanero” Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên của Smiley*2G # Thành viên của PointFive (.5) # Thành viên của Smiley*2 # Người sáng lập của Namaashi Pantsu Kumiai (生 足 パンツ 組合, nghĩa là Hiệp hội Chân trần và Quần sịp) với 5comasuberi, Valshe, Ameiro, Ten và K-ta # (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 10 năm 2009) # Shikkoku no Tsuki Soundtrack ~ Psalmi flos ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 12 năm 2009) # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 2 (Phát hành vào ngày 17 tháng 3 2010) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 6 năm 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 7 năm 2010) # Omatsuki Boyz (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2010) # FIRST CONTACT hợp tác với nero (Phát hành vào ngày 31 Tháng 12 2010) # 4 x 4 (Phát hành vào ngày 25 tháng năm 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 04 tháng 5 năm 2011) # RAP BLEND (album của Rap-bit) (Phát hành vào ngày 01 Tháng 6 năm 2011) # Moratorium -Lệnh cấm (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 6 năm 2011) # SECOND IMPACT hợp tác với nero (Phát hành vào ngày 13 Tháng 8 năm 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 Tháng 4 năm 2012) # Mini album THIRD INVITATION hợp tác với nero (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8 năm 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 15 Tháng 8 năm 2012) # FORCE hợp tác với nero (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2012) # Nico Nico Wonderland (Phát hành vào ngày 17 tháng 4 năm 2013) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2008.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. clear và Wotamin (2008.07.30) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.15) # "Cendrillon" feat. clear và Vivienne (2008.09.03) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Một nghìn năm đơn độc) (2008.09.11) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Những đóa hoa trong bài hát người dành tặng tôi) (2008.09.21) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Dù cho bài hát này là vô hình vô dạng) feat. clear và Wotamin (2008.09.25) # "Northern Cross" (2008.10.08) # "Love*3" (2008.10.12) # "Boku Mitaina Kimi Kimi Mitaina Boku" (2008.10.31) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Hai cơn gió mùa đông) feat. clear và Vivienne (2008.11.04) # "Gokurakuchou -chú chim của thiên đường-" (2008.11.25) # "Snow Promenade" feat. clear và Wotamin (2008.11.26) # "Another: World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (Khi mối tình đầu tan vỡ) (2008.12.15) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.27) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Sự hợp nhất hạt nhân) (2008.12.30) # "Symmetry" (2009.01.12) # "Saihate" ~Bản cải biên ballad~ (Tận cùng nơi chân trời) (2009.01.13) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.01.19) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Bình minh phương Đông, hoàng hôn phương Tây) feat. clear và Wotamin (2009.01.26) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.10) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Tình yêu-khoảng cách, một mối tình dài lâu) feat. clear và Wotamin (2009.02.15) # "Iroha Uta" (Bài ca Iroha) (2009.02.17) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) feat. clear và Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Alice bóng tối) (2009.03.12) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.03) # "Kage no Koku" (Vết thương của bóng ma) (Bản gốc) (2009.04.06) # "Hajimete no Oto" (Âm thanh đầu tiên) (2009.04.26) # "magnet" feat. clear và Dasoku (2009.05.18) # "Fire◎Flower" -retake- (2009.06.13) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. clear, Dasoku và Valshe (2009.06.18) # "Melody in the sky" (2009.08.10) # "Little Traveler" (2009.09.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.09.25) # "Smiling" -Bản gốc.- (song ca) (2009.12.13) # "ACUTE" feat. clear, Wotamin và Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Cantarella" feat. clear và nero (2010.01.30) # "Kikoeteimasuka" (Người có nghe thấy tôi?) (2010.02.01) # "Aquarium" feat. clear và Pokota (2010.02.06) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.19) # "Iroha Uta" (Bài ca Iroha) -retake- (2010.07.19) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.07.19) # "Juvenile" feat. clear và Wotamin (2010.07.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Giấc mơ kì lạ của bà bí ngô) feat. Pokota, clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige và Anima (2010.10.31) # "Select me" feat. PointFive (.5) (2010.11.05) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Đêm sao không tưởng) feat. clear và nero (2011.02.26) # "pianissimo" (2011.07.01) # "COLOUR" feat. PointFive (.5) (2011.07.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Kẻ ăn giấc mơ Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.25) # "Namida no Kiseki" (Điều kì diệu của những giọt nước mắt) (2011.07.27) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Chú hề vô hồn) (2011.09.30) # "trick and treat" feat. clear và Wotamin (2011.12.05) (chỉ dành cho cộng đồng clewota) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, Đây là một cuộc sống tuyệt vời của mèo nhỏ) feat. clear and Ritsuka (2012.01.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.05) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear và Dasoku (2012.03.29) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Kí ưc đen tối~Hồi ức bị quên lãng) feat. clear, 96Neko và Pokota (2012.03.31) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai ka" (Học viện mối tình đầu, khoa tình yêu trong sáng.) feat. clear, nero và puruto (2012.06.06) # "Mobile Girl" feat. clear và nero (2012.08.08) # "Children Record" (2012.10.02) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Triết lý tình yêu) (2012.10.15) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, Lon, nero, Soraru, Rib và Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Slowly sky" (2013.04.05) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. clear, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu và Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "not blue." (2013.06.17) # "virgin suicides" (2013.07.06) # "S･K･Y" (2013.08.27) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.27) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2014.02.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. clear, Rib, Kony, nero and Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" -Jazz-Rock arrange ver.- (2014.04.23) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2014.07.16) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt *"Wing of Memory" Phát hành vào ngày 20 tháng 7 2011 **Nhạc kết thúc của trò chơi PSP Musketeer -La sang des chevaliers- *"Namida no Kiseki" (Miracle of Tears) Phát hành vào ngày 20 tháng 7 năm 2011 **Nhạc kết thúc của trò chơi PSP Musketeer -La sang des chevaliers- Danh sách đĩa hát Xem những album của PointFive (.5) ở đây Xem những album của Smiley*2 ở đây Xem những album của Smiley*2G ở đây |track3composer = 19's Sound Factory |track3arranger = |track4title = Kawaranu Omoi |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kikoete Imasuka |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dear |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = JimmyThumbP |track2title = Nee. |track2lyricist = Nanou |track2composer = Nanou |track2arranger = Nanou |track3title = Iroha Uta |track3info = (clear, Dasoku) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ginsaku |track3arranger = Ginsaku |track4title = Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug |track4lyricist = Leda |track4composer = Yuuji Kasai |track4arranger = Yuuji Kasai |track5title = Yubikiri |track5info = (Pinky Swear) |track5lyricist = ☆Aya☆ |track5composer = YanagamoP |track5arranger = YanagamoP |track6title = Fire◎Flower |track6lyricist = halyosy |track6composer = halyosy |track6arranger = Anpo Isshou |track7title = Yamiiro Alice |track7info = (Dark Alice) |track7lyricist = samfree |track7composer = samfree |track7arranger = samfree |track8title = Cantarella |track8info = (clear, nero) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Under the Snow |track9lyricist = clear |track9composer = clear |track9arranger = Anpo Isshou |track10title = from Y to Y |track10lyricist = |track10composer = JimmyThumbP |track10arranger = JimmyThumbP}} }} |track2composer = KusoinakaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari |track3info = (The Story You Don't Know) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ryo |track3arranger = }} |track6composer = OSTER Project |track6arranger = aboissei |track7title = Hoshikuzu Utopia |track7info = (Stardust Utopia) (clear, nero) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = otetsu |track7arranger = aboissei |track8title = Namida no Kiseki |track8info = (Traces of Tears) |track8lyricist = Mizue |track8composer = Yasuaki Maejima |track8arranger = Yasuaki Maejima |track9title = Daybreak |track9lyricist = clear, Puruto |track9composer = clear, aboissei |track9arranger = aboissei |track10title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = Nem |track11title = Pianissimo |track11lyricist = clear, marasy |track11composer = marasy |track11arranger = aboissei, marasy |track12title = Little Traveler |track12lyricist = JimyThumbP |track12composer = JimyThumbP |track12arranger = aboissei}} |track2composer = Dixie Flatline |track2arranger = Dixie Flatline |track3title = Soulmate |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = halyosy |track4title = Mobile Girl |track4lyricist = ToriP |track4composer = ToriP |track4arranger = ToriP |track5title = Cotton Candy Cloud |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Will |track6lyricist = clear, nero, puruto |track6composer = NAOKI HARA |track6arranger = Ishikawa Yuizumi }} |track1title = Alice |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Camellia |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sweetest Apple |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Stargate |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Dead or Lie |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Regret in the Rain |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Good Night |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Leyline Scape |track1info = |track1lyricist = Heavenz |track1composer = Heavenz |track1arranger = Heavenz |track2title = Hishou |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toshida Kazuto |track2composer = Toshida Kazuto |track2arranger = Toshida Kazuto |track3title = It's the end |track3info = |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = Rino |track4title = undecidable |track4info = |track4lyricist = PUPI |track4composer = SunaP |track4arranger = SunaP |track5title = Crossroad |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = baker |track5arranger = baker |track6title = Dive Drop |track6info = |track6lyricist = akagami |track6composer = akagami |track6arranger = akagami |track7title = Succubus |track7info = |track7lyricist = clear |track7composer = Ishikawa Yousen |track7arranger = Ishikawa Yousen |track8title = Omoide Hirari |track8info = |track8lyricist = SunaP |track8composer = SunaP |track8arranger = SunaP |track9title = After Night Wonderland |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Matsuoka Miyako |track9arranger = Matsuoka Miyako |track10title = koko |track10info = |track10lyricist = dezzy |track10composer = akagami |track10arranger = akagami }} |track1title = Brand new world |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Crazy Love |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Brand new world |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Crazy Love |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Clear 1.jpg|clear trong bộ ảnh quảng cáo cho album "Dearest" Clear 2.jpg|clear chụp ảnh quảng cáo cho album "Dearest II" Clear 3.jpg|clear trong Smiley*2 clear 4.jpg|clear trong PointFive (.5) Clear 5.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige và Dasoku trong bản hát lại "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Minh họa bởi Unchan Clear 6.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige và Dasoku trong bản hát lại "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Minh họa bởi Unchan Clear 7.jpg|clear ngoài đời thật Soraru 7.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon và Itou Kashitarou trong bản hát lại "MUGIC" Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Clear 10.jpeg|clear trên Twitter Clear hitorinbo envy.png|clear trong bản hát lại ""Hitorinbo Envy" Minh họa bởi Natsu Samako (七都サマコ) Thông tin thêm * Anh tự cho mình là "ashi ecchi" (người tôn thờ chân đẹp) và sở hữu dụng cụ làm đẹp bàn chân của nhân vật anime. * Anh không thích sôcôla nhưng lại nghiện đồ ngọt. * Clear thích màu trong suốt và các màu đem lại cảm giác sạch sẽ. * Theo như lời nero, căn hộ mà họ sống cùng đa số toàn nam giới. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu O. * Anh khẳng định rằng nhân vật yêu thích của trong VOCALOID là Hatsune Miku, bởi vì cô ấy rất đáng yêu. * Anh thú nhận mình chỉ ngủ trung bình 4 tiếng. * Anh được sinh ra tại Kumamoto-shi ở Kyushu, và hiện tại đang sinh sống ở Tokyo. * Anh có một cô em gái. * Người hâm mộ gọi anh là Kaichou vì anh hiện đang là người điều hành Hiệp hội Chân đất quần sịp (生足パンツ組合, namaashi pantsu kumiai), do anh thành lập. 5comasuberi là trưởng chi nhánh, VALSHE là nhân viên văn phòng, ameiro là thư kí, Ten là nhân viên bán hàng, và K-ta là nhân viên tập sự. Hiệp hội được thành lập vào đầu năm 2009 với tuyên ngôn "Chân trần và quần sịp thật tuyệt vời. Những ý kiến phản đối sẽ không được dung thứ". * clear sưu tầm gấu Pooh và phòng của anh có rất nhiều gấu Pooh đủ kiểu. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * Facebook profile * Plurk * Mixi Community * official Website * cleanero Website Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp Thể_loại:Smiley*2G Thể_loại:Smiley*2 Thể_loại:PointFive(.5)